Sssolving the Snake Problem
by Caz251
Summary: Owen has to deal with the reversal of his transformation and some new accessories. 5th in the Twist In The Tail series follows Snake No More Kind Of.


**Title:** Sssolving the Snake Problem  
**Author:** Caz251  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Characters:** Owen, Jack, Tosh and Ianto  
**Rating:** G **  
Summary: **Owen has to deal with the reversal of his transformation and some new accessories.  
**Word Count: **764

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood, it belongs to the BBC, however much I wished otherwise.

He had looked at the device every which way, with Jack looking over his shoulder giving him advice, but they couldn't work it out. Ianto had brought up all the files concerning the artefact up from the archives and was working his way through them as fast as he could to see if there was anything that mentioned consequences of human exposure. Owen was seething though, if only Jack had properly informed him of what the device was instead of just telling him that it was a medical device all of this could have been avoided. If he had known that it was a medical device for a reptilian species he wouldn't have even bothered bringing it up from the archives, and he certainly wouldn't have started to try to figure out how it worked.

As a result of Jack's lack of forethought, of course the team medic is going to want to look at and study any medical devices they acquired, he now had fangs and some scales. At least they had found that he wasn't poisonous, that was lucky at least, that would have been too hard to explain, not that snake fangs were easily explainable. That reminded him, he'd have to cancel his dental appointment, there was no way that his dentist wouldn't notice the fangs, so he would have to wait until they were gone to go for his check-up. The fangs really were becoming a problem and he hadn't even had them a full twenty-four hours, he could already tell that they were going to be a damper on his sex life, after all who likes to have their skin pierced during sex. He'd admit there were people who did, but they weren't his preferred choice of sexual partner, at least he wouldn't kill anyone by biting them during sex.

He worried his bottom lip in his teeth as he tried to figure out a way to reverse the process other than turning himself back into a snake and back again, then he let out a hiss of frustration when he realised that he had bit himself. He threw himself into his chair, glaring at Jack and Ianto, daring them to say something about his actions. Part of him wanted them to say something, so that he could attack them for insulting his pride, he'd wait until they least expected it though, and get them in a way that could never be connected back to him.

Owen hissed and turned away as he heard the alarm on the cog door go off. While he didn't want anyone else to know about what had happened to him, he couldn't think how to get out of whoever it was finding out. He just hoped that it was Toshiko and not Gwen, Tosh at least had a chance of figuring out the device whereas Gwen's sympathy might kill him.

The sound of soft measured strides alerted him to the fact that it was Toshiko and he may actually get some help if he let her know what was going on. As she stuck her head down into the autopsy bay to find Owen sat in his chair, just sitting there he wasn't throwing a strop no matter what Jack said, and Jack and Ianto in the corner giggling quietly to each other. She seemed to assess the situation quickly before making her way down the steps and over to Owen, glaring at the others as she did so.

"What have they done to you this time?" she asked him, making it seem like they were always up to something and that Owen was always on the receiving end. It wasn't true though, he gave as good as he got, and he'd get revenge for this as well, but first he had to throw himself on Tosh's mercy. He explained the situation as quickly as he could, hoping that if he just came out with it that it would be less painful, liking ripping a plaster off.

Toshiko had nodded along at his words as he spoke, adding in small humming noise every now and again before letting out a small cry of triumph just as he finished speaking. "I have it, or an idea at least" She stated, causing elation within him. He looked up from his shoes that he had focused on throughout the conversation with hope in his eyes, Tosh could fix this, he knew it. The first and last thing he saw when he looked up was Tosh pointing the device at him, after that he saw no more.


End file.
